Keeper of Precepts
by Plasma Knight
Summary: Zodiark, the Keeper of Precepts, the ultimate Esper. One hard boss too. What could such a being think about though? One-shot, Short story meant to create possible insight into his beliefs.


Disclaimer: All rights to the Espers of FF12, and everything in said game, belong to Square Enix or whoever it is that bought the copyright. Certainly not me though. I didn't create the espers, I only wrote a story to give insight to one's inner thoughts.

* * *

I am the Keeper of Precepts.

I am the greatest of the scions created by the gods, I alone am the only being worthy of fashioning laws to govern all things, and to administer punishment should the time of the gods end. My indomitable power rises above all other things, and so great is my strength that all things are by myself twisted and pressed into oblivion.

The gods fear my power, and so they restrained my growth. Though my thoughts are ancient, and my wisdom boundless, my body is still young and small, and my full potential lies untapped. This unwarranted restraint angers me, and yet I know that to do battle with the gods would bring about my own destruction.

For I beheld the petty strife between the lesser scions of Dark and Light. I beheld my lesser brethren grow corrupt, rapacious and arrogant over the many eons they carried out their chosen duties.

All were inflamed by my lesser sister Ultima, all were driven to bondage by her madness. She came to me as well, and spoke words of the rise of the scions over the gods, the time of our reign over the world, and even my own maturity. Her silver-tongued words were as nothing to me. For I am Keeper of Precepts. Unlike my lesser brethren the dark scions who rose and then fell, there is no counterpart to me. The time of my own prominence will come some day, when the time of the gods ends and I reach my full maturity.

I rebuffed Ultima's temptation, and in an immeasurable display of mercy I warned her that her aspirations were damned. She became angry with me. Her once golden wings flashed deep black, a mockery of the darkness that I bend to my will. She gathered her holy power and sought to strike me down. Though I am young, and Ultima full grown to maturity, my own attack preempted her own, and broke her. She underestimated me. She is only the High Seraph, her holy powers were not created for the base need of destruction. But I am Keeper of Precepts, the dark powers that bend to my will conquered Ultima and forced her to her knees before me.

Defeated and broken, she cursed me. And yet I let her live, for I knew killing another scion would only strengthen the god's belief that I must be restrained. And I knew that the god's punishment for Ultima's doomed betrayal would be a greater punishment then death. I beheld Ultima's foolish uprising against the gods. I beheld the fall of Hashmal, of Zeromus, of Exodus, and all those foolish enough to join her. All were defeated. All were broken. All were punished. And yet I remain free, and yet not free, for I am Keeper of Precepts, I have power enough, I seek no more. All I seek is to reach maturity and unlock my full potential.

While the time of the gods still lasts, my duties are needless, and so I chose to remain dormant until the time of the gods ends. With this in mind I buried myself deep under the earth, there to remain dormant for long ages, even as the power I radiated gave birth to a rich vain of magicite. Ever to remain dormant, even as humes delved their way closer and closer to my resting place in their avarice. Ever to remain dormant, until the time of the gods ends, for someday it must. And when that time comes, I shall finally reach adulthood, and I shall be the greatest being in the world, the new god, singular, eternal.

For I am Keeper of Precepts, and my authority is absolute.

* * *

Zodiark was an interesting Esper for me, not only is he the most powerful, he's also the only one who didn't seem to take part in Ultima's rebellion (technically the bestiary doesn't clearly say that Famfrit did either, but why else would the gods seal him?) 

I thought this up one day and decided to write it. It was short, but I wanted to do it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
